


VID: Umbrella

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Flash Fic, Flashfic challenge, Purple, Umbrellas, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: On 21 April 2018 a few of the Miss Fisher Fandom Mavens (Whopooh and Olderbynow) issued a Flashfic Challenge wherein prompts were sent out via email (for those who signed up) and on Tumblr for everyone else. The collections were open for 2 hours only. A half hour into the 3 heat I got the stupid idea to try to make a video out of one of the prompt sets. The Prompts I used were from the set: beach, purple, umbrellaI did the video in less than 2 hours (pardon the roughness) but then there was rendering and uploading... so I missed the collection by a lot.





	VID: Umbrella




End file.
